Embodiments of this disclosure relate generally to vehicle capability monitoring and, more particularly, to a system and method that utilizes parameters from an adaptive controller for health monitoring and health-adaptive mission planning, including adapting the operation of a system based on degraded capabilities of vehicles within the system.
Mission success may be based on the ability of vehicles used during the mission to perform up to their capability. In general, the health of each vehicle may be monitored by human operators. This may include visual inspection of the vehicle, monitoring of operating sensors located on the vehicle, and the like. Unfortunately, the capability of a vehicle may not be easily determined by human operators. For example, not all components on the vehicle may be accessible to human observation. Further, not all components on the vehicle may have sensors to monitor the condition of the component. Additionally, new adaptive methods can mask reduced control margins as vehicles degrade or become damaged. Because the vehicle health and capability is not easily determined, nor provided in advance of actual degradation, it is not possible to automatically adapt vehicle operations to retain a high level mission assurance.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcomes the above.